Three Day Hell Story
by Shinigami Demon
Summary: None


Friday—July 26, 2002

Three Day Hell Story

I swear… I'm gone for a couple of days, I manage to keep in touch with Heero and Kitty; Hell breaks loose on me now. Before I start my lovely ranting about Kitty bugging the fucking shit out of me and Heero not caring about it except for the fact that he got her happy and realized the truth once I told him that she brags about getting him to laugh, I want to tell you people about my three day Hell, heh.

****

Day 1:

I arrived there at my mother's friend's house to sleep over for 2 nights and spend 3 days worth of company with her friend, named Cathi. This is how it starts.. I arrived there, only to meet Zachary, the black lab that they have, Deb (Debbie), her new roommate, and Cathi herself who was working on her "California" computer. What Cathi does on that miserable computer is that she worls with hospitals and does reports all around California, I think. She gets paid the hours she works, has no time off until all her work for the day is done, and that's about all. My mission, err…purpose, heh heh, for being there was not only to keep Cathi company, but to give Zach a bath before the twins came over, which was the next day. I didn't do much when I got there because it was 5, and nothing was really new.

Though, I did take the time to talk to Deb some and along with Cathi while she finished up on her last hour of work at home. We didn't talk much, so I went in the living room and watched some ol' fashion Toonami! ^_^ God… I was so happy to watch it, but aside from the fact of it being over and watching Scooby Doo, gave me second thoughts to flip around the channels. I probably watched TV for an hour or so. I ate some food, not much really, but a little. I think later on the night I got ready for bed a little early because Deb and Cathi were. Monkey see, monkey do, heh heh. When I went back to the room they were in, it was so friggin' warm and smelled of smoke. Ugh… I hate smoke. But I know that wasn't Cathi, but her roommate, Deb. Sad, eh? Oh well… I showed them my five 'new' beanie babies, TY brand of course that I didn't get not too long ago. 

Man, the minute they saw the little puppy one, they were so excited about getting some for themselves. What can I say? The puppy one is named Sampson. It's a smaller version of the big beanie I got from my father on Valentine's Day that's named Scraps. Mother and puppy, heh. I bought two beanies for myself one day when I still had enough money for whatever and got myself a small silver white horse named Mystic, I think. The other is a brown bear with a gold ribbon around it's neck. Instead of the nose being black or pink or any other color, it had this little design of the American flag in it. ^ ^ I think that's pretty cool, due to it's name is USA. The other two beanies that my father bought me the other day, along with sweet lil' Sampson, is a lemur with these huge orangish eyes named Gizmo. The last one is tattered looking, different colors of light greys, browns, and I think some black. The bear's name is Harry. I bought Harry for one main reason; wrap it up and send him to Canada for my friend, Steph. I haven't gotten around to doing that, but I think I still will one day if I get enough money to buy myself another Harry.

Day 1 was almost over.. But before it was, I spent 1 hour and 44 minutes that night. I was kinda pissed and sad that I got booted off when I was right in a conversation with three Ims, so I sneaked onto Cathi's SN, Colsonmedtran. Heh heh, I spooked my friend Lag aka Byron, surprised Kitty, and told Heero off the bat it was me. I stayed online for another hour or so, and RPed mostly with Kitty once Heero had to leave and Lag was getting bummed out and tired as well. I got offline at 2 that night and turned the computer off. I took care of myself and began to go asleep on the couch when I started thinking about if I should tell Cathi what I did or not. After thinking of that, I forgot that on the window for signing on was left on Cathi's SN. I snuck out of 'bed' and went back to the computer room. I turned on the computer, and put the setting on Guest. I turned it back off again and went back to 'bed' to sleep. 

Day 2:

Day 2 I woke up around 10 which kinda surprised myself as well. My mission for today was to go online, bath Zach with the help of Cathi, and help take care of these cute twins that are both 5. The only problem with this is that I couldn't remember their names, so I tried to remember them best I could. Cathi told me that Kourtney is quiet, yet sneaky. Kendell is a chatterbox and is rather annoying at times. 

I ate cereal that morning, dry with a glass of orange juice and my tetracline pills. I threw a couple of corn flakes at Zach who watches me eat with such a pityful look on his face, I couldn't resist it. It truly does amaze me though that each time I threw it at him, he managed to jump and get it in his mouth without a problem. I was just hoping he didn't try and bite my hand off, which he didn't. Thank god. Bathing Zach was probably the easiest thing to do, and hell, it was! ^ ^ He didn't put up a fight or get scared…damn man, he was so fuckin' happy to get a bath, heh heh. Ouch, popped my shoulder. Oh well.. The only problem we had was drying Zach off before he decided to shake himself dry like most dogs like to do. We got him mostly dry, but the minute we left him go, he ran off from the bathroom and shook himself crazy! ::laughs:: I thought it was pretty funny, and after awhile, he walked around, and shook himself more, heh. Part of my mission was completed. The time passed on by, and I went back to watching TV while Cathi worked her way to get done with all her reports as soon as possible. Two hours before the squirts came over, I went online and talk to meh homies, heh. In between time to time, Cathi told me that I should hide my bag because both of them (the twins) will get into anything that they aren't supposed to get to. Lucky me, I had a minature lock for my bag and I spent about 10 minutes re-organizing my stuff inside my bag since I have two extra pockets that can't be locked on the outside. ::yawns:: Getting a little tired… 2 hours later, they arrived and Cathi and her friend Paula went to Paper Bears to get the twins a set of backpacks. They're starting Kindergarten, lucky them, getting fuckin' nap time. I never slept during nap time, not once. Now when I'm at school, I take a one minute nap on my desk in class before the teacher tries to snap at me or wake me up. Whenever they came back, they wanted some food so we fed them, but damn, they're both impatient. I'm like that at some times, but that's whenever it's super important and such. When Cathi was making the sandwiches for them, they already wanted to know when they could paint. ::chuckles:: I sat aside and watched part of this go on. I found it amusing actually, though I got up soon and helped out. Seeing them painting wanted to make me paint as well, so I asked if I could and they said yes. I helped them get ready and showed them how to clean the brushes in the water. Kourtney, miss sneaky and dis-obedient hugged me. 

Shit.. I hear sounds upstairs. I gotta go.. might as well do the cat litter tomorrow along with my many other chores. G'night all, and I'll TRY to write back some more tomorrow. 

~Duo


End file.
